


Trust

by amukmuk



Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [2]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Quite literally going down with this ship, adrenaline fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28406370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amukmuk/pseuds/amukmuk
Summary: Riyo trusts Fox with her life
Relationships: Riyo Chuchi/CC-1010 | Fox
Series: Foxiyo Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2078865
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> For Foxiyo day #2 - Trust

Her heart lurches into her throat when the explosion jerks her speeder. 

Her personal Pantoran Guard, Ulan, had been driving her to a council meeting and everything had seemed like a perfectly normal and wonderful day. She had prepared her notes  _ perfectly  _ and they left fifteen minutes early, so that she would be  _ perfectly  _ on time. 

Now, she will be lucky to make it there at all.

Her four-seater speeder plummets in a dizzying nosedive and she grips the seat to prevent herself from falling out of its convertible style. She mentally notes to apologize to Fox. He had told her how dangerous these things can be and she had argued that she can’t always be so scared of her life that she forgets to live in it. 

That notion may very well be what kills her today. 

Clinging to the white leather for dear life, she pulls herself to the driver’s seat. Ulan, may the Goddess bless him, is very dead and she gags at seeing the gore along the left side of his body. Whoever tried to assassinate her must have assumed that she would be driving the speeder today. 

As respectfully as she can manage, she pushes him into the passenger’s seat and takes control of the yolk. She pulls up, and the speeder only barely listens. Groaning in agony, it levels out, but continues its rapid descent towards the ground. Other speeders around her bob and weave out of her way, but only a crash with another vehicle is going to stop her descent at this rate. 

That is, until a speeder bike swoops up next to her. “Riyo!” She looks over and sees Fox on his bike,  _ kama _ rustling in the wind as he follows her down. “Jump!”

“Jump!?” She shrieks, pulling uselessly at the yolk. 

“I’ll catch you!” He answers, already holding out a hand for her. 

“Are you crazy!?” She returns, eying the distance between her door and the his bike and then the ground below. 

“Do you trust me?” Is all he says in return, splaying his hand open for her. 

Yes. Without a shadow of a doubt, she does. 

Keeping her eyes firmly on his visor, she kneels in the chair and steadies herself before she rises to her feet. She steps up onto the door and takes one final breath of courage. 

She jumps. 

For a split second she is weightless, her stomach is where her heart should be and her heart is in her throat. Her eyes sting with tears as the wind whips around her. 

A strong hand grabs her around her forearm and hauls her up. She lands, straddling the speeder bike, facing Fox’s chest. He reaches around her for the handlebars and slows down. “I told you I’d catch you.”

A nervous giggle bubbles out of her and she wraps her arms around him. “I never doubted you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
